Nesune Bihara
| lastappeared= | living=amol |birth = }}Nesune Bihara is an Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah. Appearance Nesune is a slender and birdlike Kandori with dark hair and nearly black eyes. . Strength and Abilities She is quite strong in the One Power. In the group of Aes Sedai that arrived in Far Madding to help the Dragon Reborn, only Cadsuane Melaidhrin and Merise Haindehl stand higher than Nesune . This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described as 15(3), a very high level in Aes Sedai hierarchy. With this level of strength she is also able to open a gateway to Travel by herself. According to Egwene al'Vere, Nesune has exceptional eidethic memory: she can cast a look on a page and then read it aloud, and remember conversations word by word that took place years ago . She can tell if the attention of a student wanders, even if her back is to the class. She is a naturalist, and likes to collect specimes. History Nesune is 174 years old. She was born in the year 826 NE and went to the White Tower in 841 NE. After spending five years as novice and four as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 850 NE. She remained loyal to the White Tower during the split. She has a Warder, a tall, broad-shouldered young man who looked carved from a boulder. Activities Rand's capture Nesune was among the group of Aes Sedai embassy headed by Coiren Saeldain that first made an alliance with the Shaido . Nesune and the rest of the embassy ride into Cairhien . Nesune would gladly have volunteered for the mission, but she is irritated that her Ajah Head, Jesse Bilal, practically forced her to come . Nesune tells High Lord Meilan that Rand al'Thor will be going to the Tower . Nesune spends a lot of time in the Royal Library of Cairhien . She runs into three Wise Ones in the Royal Library and notes that two can channel. Nesune is startled by the great strength of Edarra and Colinda but also by the fact that Aeron cannot channel at all but is equally considered and respected as a Wise One. In her first meeting with Rand , she detects Egwene al'Vere in the room, who was hidden with ''saidin'' by Rand and that Galina Casban is friendly with Alviarin Freidhen which is an oddity considering they are of different Ajahs. She was captured by the Asha'man at the Battle of Dumai's Wells . Sorilea brings Elza Penfell, Erian Boroleos, Sarene Nemdahl, Beldeine Nyram, and Nesune to Rand after they beg to be allowed to swear fealty to him. Rand accepts . Beldeine, Elza, Erian, Nesune and Sarene are in the sunroom of the Sun Palace with Cadsuane. Sorilea enters and gives them a lecture. Serving the Dragon Nesune was among the sisters that Cadsuane took with her to Far Madding but must leave her Warder behind . Nesune fought in a circle with Beldeine, Daigian Moseneillin and Eben Hopwil against Aran'gar during the Battle near Shadar Logoth. She is attacked by Aran'gar during the battle and Hopwil is killed . She accompanies Rand and Cadsuane to Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear, where Rand recovers after cleansing saidin . Nesune is eager to discuss Verin Mathwin's report on animals of the Drowned Lands. They get on remarkably well considering that they are on opposite sides of the White Tower rebellion . She helps maintain Semirhage's shield while Merise interrogates the captive . She is holding Semirhage's shield with Corele Hovian and Daigian when Shaidar Haran frees Semirhage. Shaidar Haran kills Daigian and puts Corele and Nesune in a kind of trance to incapacitate them . Nesune and Corele are left weak after Semirhage's escape . After this episode Erian, Nesune, Sarene, and Beldeine are less welcome in Rand's presence . The Last Battle At some point Nesune officially joined the Dragonsworn legions and fought alongside the other Aes Sedai sworn to Rand in Thakan'dar Valley. While in a circle with Aviendha she skirmished against Hessalam . It is presumed that she survived the Last Battle. Viewings *A Min's viewings shows an aura of blue, yellow and green around Nesune. It means she will serve Rand in her own fashion . *Min has had a viewing that Nesune will found a library and will receive honors and fame . This viewing proves that she survived Tarmon Gai'don because Nesune yet has to found the library. es:Nesune Bihara Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Living as of AMOL Category:POV character Category:Cairhien expedition Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai